


Chapter 16

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: A/n: Drarry - Can I have this dance?- Tumblr Prompt. [Oneshot. No beta. ~kiz]Warnings: N/a.Harry James Potter/Draco Malfoy.





	Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Drarry - Can I have this dance?- Tumblr Prompt. [Oneshot. No beta. ~kiz]
> 
> Warnings: N/a.
> 
> Harry James Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**"I heard he's single," one whispere** d leaning against the bar top as their eyes were trained to the man of the hour.

"No, he  _can't_  be single." The other girl whispered back, "he's too good looking and famous to be single." Harry snorted from beside them, following their look across the room. Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room, a glass of white wine in his left hand and a few people he was surely wowing on his right.

"They're on about your boyfriend, y'know?" Ron said after a moment.

"Ah, let them dream," Harry chuckled before finishing his scotch, waving a hand at the bartender.

Draco glanced over when he saw the hand wave from Harry he had his attention from the corner of his eye. "Excuse me a moment," he said to the people he had been talking to heading straight towards the bar without another word.

"Speak of the devil," Ron muttered, picking up the new glass of scotch Harry had ordered for them. Harry glanced up to see Draco close enough to them he could surely hear the gushing girls next to him.

"He's coming!" One half-whispered.

"Say hi." The other gushed, and gave her friend a push. The girl nearly fell out of her chair Draco reacting just quickly enough to catch her.

"Oh," his tone was laced with a disgust that Harry knew quite well, both Ron and him looking over to watch. "Are you okay?"

"S-sorry," she whispered with a flush, pushing her long blonde hair out of her face, "u-uh, I'm Jasmin."

"And I'm Draco." He stood her properly before dropping her arms with another look of disgust to match his tone. Then he moved two chairs over to Harry and Ron, "that's your 5th, Harry James Potter."

"Keeping tabs on me while attending to your fans?"

"Attending to my fans?" Draco smirked, "it's not every day you get to meet a four-time winner of the Bonham Award."

"Mm," Harry smirked, "I think you're more famous then I am Malfoy."

"Finally," Draco was staring at him with a smile. "You should stop drinking though."

"Mm," Harry gave a nod to the girls behind Draco, "I believe they desire you're attention."

"Speaking of," Draco grinned, "I have something that desires your attention."

"Oh please you two," Ron groaned getting up from his chair, "could you not for five minutes?"

"We haven't for at least three hours," Draco retorted, slipping his arm around Harry's shoulder. "But, we are going to join in on a dance then I am going to take him home and have my way with him." A squeak from behind the two let them know the girls had heard. Draco rolled his eyes, before pulling Harry from his chair, " **can I have this dance** , Potter."

"Fine," Harry groaned getting up and adjusting his dress robes.

Draco took his hand with a grin, "the whole world is about to know we're together, love."

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly, realizing that he was right just as Draco pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, "we're doing this, huh?"

"I mean it's been long enough," Draco chuckled, nipping his earlobe, "almost four years."

"Four years," Harry mused, "it's almost like I've lost track."

"You better not have lost track of our time."

"Not of us," Harry smiled, "I mean of how long, it feels like just yesterday we only started sneaking around."

"We were such children," Draco brushed his hand through Harry's hair with a grin. "But now we're adults," he paused in his dancing and stepped back dropping down to one knee in a fluid motion. "I'm not about to adorn my finger in a ring that isn't a wedding band, Potter." He winked up at the shocked and flushed Harry Potter, "and I wouldn't ask you, either, but I do ask you to be my husband and marry me." He pulled a medium sized box from his dress robe pocket, holding it out to Harry, "and I ask that you accept me and my flaws for however long we live."

"This isn't the actual wedding, Malfoy, get up." Harry laughed, grabbing at his hand.

"I'm not getting up until you say  _yes_." Draco smiled, holding the black felt box out with a small shake, "and you haven't even looked at what I did pick out."

Harry, grins and all, dropped down in front of Draco. "Show me, then?"

Draco opened the felt box, well aware that everyone was staring at them. The only noise in the background was the band still playing, everything else absolutely silent. But, all that mattered to Draco was Harry and that smile he was wearing. Harry and that flush on his cheeks, Harry and those tears in this eyes that he was fighting to keep in place. Just Harry. Inside the felt box was a white gold bracelet, one that was very thin and intertwined together like a snake. The mouth of the snakehead taking the tail between its jaw. It was fitted to Harry's wrist exactly, set so the head would rest on the bone of his wrist and once in place it would be there until a spell set it free.

Harry blew out a quiet breath, "Oh Merlin, Draco, it's nice."

"Implying I would get you something other than perfection?" The blonde smiled, and held it up for his wrist, sliding it over his hand before pressing his wand to the snake, whispering the spell to himself so it tightened just enough to be in place until further notice.

"Do I get to kiss you yet?"

"It's not the bloody wedding yet, is it Potter?" Draco laughed before practically tackling Harry with a kiss, the only sound he could hear was the cheering and laughter as they kissed.


End file.
